Taking On A Burden
by Soul Of Manga
Summary: Tohru takes on a bruden that was once carried by Kyo. She accepts it from...AKITO! Hatori tries to help her, but in doing so falls for her. HatoriTorhu! Read and Review! CHAPTER THREE IS UP!
1. Would You Really Like To Know

**A/N - This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic, please be kind. Anyway, this is a Hatori/Tohru fanfic! haha! Please enjoy, and review! **

* * *

Fruits Basket

**Chapter One: Would You Really Like To Know**

Hatori sat in his room thinking, _Akito-san wants Tohru-san to come here? Why, though?_

Hatori's mind race through the different possible answers to his question, none of which sounded good to the ear.

_Does he want to punish her?_ Hatori thought,_ but, if so, for what reason?_

Hatori couldn't think of an answer, he didn't want to bring Tohru to Akito, but he had no choose in the matter, Akito was god.

Hatori sighed and picked up his car keys, and headed out the door, for Shigure's house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hatori arrived at Shigure's house within a few minutes; he walked up to the door just as there was a loud crash, and yell that sounded unmistakeably like Kyo's.

Hatori sighed, _why is this house always in such chaos?_

Hatori knocked on the door, then after a few minutes of standing there figured no one could hear him, let himself in.

Bad idea, Tohru had heard him knock, and just as he opened the door, she walked towards it, knocking into him, and he transformed with a small 'poof'.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed, looking down at Hatori in his sea dragon zodiac form, "Hatori-san! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Really I didn't!"

Hatori sighed once more, "It's not your fault, don't apologize."

Tohru let out a small breath that she had been holding.

_Did she think I was going to yell at her?_ Hatori thought, looking up at Tohru.

Suddenly, there was a small 'poof', and Hatori returned to his human state, completely nude. Tohru jump with a scream, and turned.

Hatori slid his clothes back on, and then placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder, "Are you alright, Honda-kun?"

"Um, yes," Tohru answered, turning to him and giving him her usual bright, and cheerful smile, "I'm fine!"

"Well," Hatori started, "I'm here to tell you, that…Akito requests your presence at the main house."

Tohru stared, and spoke, "Oh, well, then, okay, I'll go get dressed, then."

Tohru ran up the stairs to her room where she changed from the causal t-shirt and skirt she had been wearing, into a semi-formal light blue kimono that had pale pink cherry blossoms on it.

Tohru then walked down stairs to where she could hear Kyo yelling at Hatori.

"Why the hell does Akito want to see Tohru?" Kyo yelled, as he sat across from Hatori at the table in the living room.

"I don't know, Kyo," Hatori admitted, "He just asked me to come and bring her to him. He didn't give me a reason."

"Argh!" Kyo shouted, "This is insane! What if he hurts her?"

"Kyo," Tohru say in a soft, and gentle voice, as she walked into the living area, "I'll be fine. I promise!"

All the Sohma's that were in the living area, which included Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure, looked at her in that odd way, that they always did when she said that she'd be fine.

"All right, then," Hatori said, getting to his feet, "Let's go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tohru sat in the back seat of Hatori's car, with Kyo, and Yuki on either side of her, and Shigure-san in the passenger seat.

Akito had requested that she come to the main house. Tohru was a little frightened, at first, then Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki, had told her that that they would come with her. Kyo-kun had even said that he would wait at the front gates for her, since he wasn't allowed into the main house, being the cat.

Tohru looked out the side window at the houses that whipped by as they drove past. After a while though, she got dizzy, and decided to focus her attention on something that wasn't moving eighty miles an hour.

She looked around the car, and noticed that everyone looked as though they were holding their breath. Tohru, of course new why, it was because of this sudden request of Akito's, but the fact that they were so rigid, made her even more frightened.

"Um, I'm sorry," Tohru, blurted out, not really knowing why she was apologizing.

Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki jumped at her out burst. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki turned their heads to look at her, and Hatori looked at her thought the rear-view mirror.

"Um, Honda-san?" Yuki inquired, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Tohru didn't really know what to say, "Um, it's just that I…well, I don't really know. Um…"

"Say something already, will ya?" Kyo shouted, making Tohru jump.

"Oh, yes, well, I'm just…" Tohru began again, "I'm just really sorry."

"For what?" Kyo asked, glancing at her.

"It's just, you all are so tense, and it's kind of…" Tohru didn't know how to describe the feeling, "…scary."

Everyone's eyebrow raised at the comment, but it was Hatori that questioned her about it, "That's our fault, Tohru-chan, not yours. You have no reason to apologize."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tohru apologized nonetheless.

Kyo rolled his eyes, Yuki smiled pleasantly, Shigure started to hum a little song, and Hatori just shook his head at her carefree, and frankly…ditzy attitude.

When they arrived at the Sohma family estate, Kyo waited at the gates as Tohru walked in step with Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki behind her.

They arrived at the door to Akito's room, and waited. Tohru took this time to take a small, yet fairly deep breath of much needed air. She hadn't at first realized it, but she, too, had been holding her breath.

"Calm down, Tohru," Hatori told her.

Tohru was about to respond when Akito's voice came from the door before them.

"Enter."

Hatori reached out and slide the door open, to reveal Akito in his robe, standing by his open balcony window, "Come in."

Hatori motioned to Tohru to step inside, and she did so, and Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki, followed her in, Yuki shutting the door behind him.

Tohru walked up, until she was about five feet from Akito and then sat on her knees, behind her, was where Hatori sat, then a few feet behind him was where Shigure, and Yuki did.

Akito walked towards Tohru and gave her his creepy smile, "tell me Honda-san, how long do you expect me to allow this?"

Tohru looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What do you mean, Akito-san?"

"You, how long did you think I'd allow you to continue," Akito rephrased his question.

Tohru was silent for a moment then answered, "For as long as you wanted."

Akito narrowed his eyes at Tohru, "You don't care?"

"Of course I do," Tohru answered immediately, her eyes blazing with determination, "I love all the Sohma's!"

Akito raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Tohru nodded confidently, a lightly closed fit held to her chest.

"You don't hate any of them?" Akito questioned.

"No," Tohru answered, "I don't like to hate people, because, I don't think, there's any such emotion."

Akito glared at her, "So, you don't hate anyone? You don't believe in it?"

"Yes," Tohru confirmed.

"You don't hate Hatori for erasing all those children's memories?" Akito asked, "Do you love him?"

"No I don't hate him," Tohru answered, without a second thought, "Of course I love Hatori-san!"

Tohru was sudden meet with a sharp pain, as Akito's hand came and slapped her hard across the face. She hit the ground, and slowly got to her, hands and knees.

Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki, made to get up, to hold back Akito, but Tohru with her head slumped she could see past her legs, and shook her head at them. They paused, and glanced at each other, then withdrew from their actions.

Tohru sat back down on her knees, and looked at Akito, he glared at her.

"Do not hate the cat?" Akito asked, "Do actually love that foul creature? In his true form?"

"I'm frightened of Kyo-kun's-" Tohru began, but was stopped abruptly be Akito's hand across her face, and hit the floor once more.

"Don't you dare utter that disgusting name in my presence," Akito snarled.

Tohru shook her head once again at Hatori and the others, as they made to help her again; they complied and sat back down on her knees.

Tohru then sat back up, and continued from where she left off, she didn't push it by repeating her statement, along with Kyo's name, but she didn't rephrase herself either, she just continued from where she left off, "-true form, but I don't hate his true form either. I love Kyo-kun," Tohru was slapped once more, but she just continued, "I just wish that I could understand him better. I've always loved the cat from the zodiac, I've always wished that I had been a cat, like Kyo-kun."

Akito raised his hand to slap Tohru's already red cheek, but paused, "Really?"

Tohru gave Akito a puzzled look, and answered, "Yes, ever since my mom told me the story of the Chinese Zodiac I've loved the cat, and wanted to be it."

Akito smirked, and got to his feet, he walked to his bedroom door slid it open and spoke to someone in the hall.

"Bring the cat to me," Akito said, "He's probably out front, waiting for his dear Honda-san."

Tohru could hear a female voice say, "Yes, sir."

Akito then walked back inside the room, and stood before Tohru, eyes closed, smiling wickedly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kyo lay on the roof of the wall that separated the Sohma estate from the rest of the world, when he heard a voice call to him.

"Somha-san, Akito-sama requests your presence," one of Akito's servants informed him; Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would he request _my_ presence?" Kyo shouted at the women.

"He did not say," the women answered.

Kyo glared at her, and then jumped down to where the women stood.

The women turned and began to walk, "Follow me."

Kyo did, and she led him to Akito's bedroom door, she knocked and Akito voice came through it, "Yes?"

"The cat is here," the servant women informed Akito through the door.

"Let him in," Akito voice said, and the servant did, and Kyo walked in.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you liked it! This is a story that I'll update by the number of reviews. I'm going to say ten for now, if the story grows really popular, I might change it. So, until ten reviews, see you!**


	2. Enjoy

**A/N – I know that, at the moment, this seems like a Kyo/Tohru story, but I promise you it's not. This is a Hatori/Tohru story!

* * *

**

**Fruits Basket**

**Chapter Two: Enjoy**

"The cat is here," the servant women informed Akito through the door.

"Let him in," Akito voice said, and the servant did, and Kyo walked in.

The women bowed her head, and stepped back, to let Kyo step past her into the room. Kyo did so and went to sit behind Shigure and Yuki, who sat behind Hatori.

"No, no, cat," Akito said, "Not there."

Kyo blinked.

"I want you before me," Akito said, "Beside, Honda-san."

Kyo, as well as everyone else stared at Akito.

Kyo looked at Akito suspiciously, as he moved to sit by Tohru.

"Other side, cat," Akito said, when Kyo had tried to sit down on Tohru's left side.

Kyo raised an eyebrow at Akito, but did as he was told, and sat down on Tohru's right side.

"Now, cat," Akito said, taking Tohru's hand in his, and touching it to his cheek; Kyo could see Tohru shiver at the contact, and Kyo immediately sent a dark glare at Akito.

"Oh, don't you like me holding Honda-san's hand?" Akito asked Kyo; Kyo continued to glare, "Well, then, how about you hold it then?"

Kyo's eyes narrowed, as he contemplated the thought, he finally decided, and grabbed Tohru's hand from Akito; Akito smirked. He then grabbed Kyo, and Tohru's hands.

"You should both thank me," Akito said; Kyo glared even darker at him, "I'm going to grate a wish for each of you."

Tohru and Kyo glanced at each other, and then looked back at Akito.

Akito just smiled at them, and then he acted. He quickly pulled the beads from Kyo's wrist onto Tohru's. Akito then pushed them apart. Kyo, and Tohru, both fell backwards.

Tohru shook her head slightly, and hugged herself. She had gotten an odd electric feeling throughout her body when the Kyo's beads had been pulled onto her wrist. Then, realizing what had happened, Tohru turned to Kyo, who was looking with horror at his bare wrist, "Kyo! Kyo, are you alright?"

Tohru lunged at Kyo, and in doing so, gave him a small hug, and suddenly, there was a small poof of smoke.

"Honda-san?" Yuki called out, he tried to run over, but Shigure held him back by the shoulder.

Hatori looked on, as Akito got up, and roamed around the room, _what the hell was all that about?_

When the smoke cleared, there was the orange cat, sitting on the lap of…Kyo?

"Huh?" Yuki said, "Kyo? Then who's…?"

Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori, all looked towards the cat, and only just noticed that the cat wasn't completely orange, it had faint traces of brown in it's fur.

Hatori stood up, and walked over to the cat, picked it up, and brought it up to eye level, "Honda-kun?"

"Honda-san!" Yuki shouted in disbelief.

"Tohru! No way!" Kyo protested.

"Ah, our little Tohru-chan has become a kitty!" Shigure sang, happily.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted at Shigure, not caring whether Akito liked it, or not.

"How did this happen, Hatori?" Yuki asked, looking at Hatori.

"Akito transferred the beads from Kyo to Honda-kun," Hatori pointed out.

"We can all see that, you idiot!" Kyo yelled.

"Let him finish, baka!" Yuki shot at Kyo.

Kyo huffed, but remained silent.

"With it being Akito who had done so," Hatori said, with a cautious glance at Akito who was standing on his porch looking out at the garden, seemingly without a care in the world about what was going on behind him.

Tohru blinked around at everyone, as she sat in the palm of Hatori. It was then that Hatori noticed that she didn't completely looked like the previous cats of the zodiac curse. Her fur was orange with a light touch of her natural brown hair color, and she was the size of his palm.

Hatori studied Tohru closely, when suddenly there was a small 'poof' and suddenly he was holding a completely nude Tohru.

Hatori whipped around, and couldn't help but blush a little. He stared straight ahead of him at the face of Shigure.

_Wait a second…_Hatori thought staring at Shigure's smiling face.

"Turn around you sick man," Hatori ordered, and he grabbed Shigure by the shoulder's and turned him around.

"Aww, Haa-san, you are too cruel," Shigure complained.

"And you are too perverted," Hatori said.

Yuki and Kyo had turned immediately around once they had heard the small 'poof'. Both blushed madly.

Akito did nothing; he only continued to stare out towards the gardens.

Tohru quickly grabbed her clothes from the ground and put them back on.

"Um…it's…uh…okay to look, now," Tohru stutter in a small voice.

They all, minus Akito, turned to look at Tohru, and they all couldn't believe it.

Tohru's human form had changed as well; her hair was streaked with orange, and so were her eyes.

"Honda-san?" Yuki said, approaching her slowly.

"Yuki-san?" Tohru spoke, looking at him, "Kyo-kun? Hatori-san? Shigure-san?"

"So, Hondas-san," A voice came from the porch; Tohru turned to see that Akito had come inside and was now staring at her, "How do you like being the cat?"

"…" Tohru didn't really know how to respond to Akito's question, "I LOVE IT!"

Tohru bowed to Akito, smiling joyously, "I've always wanted to be the cat."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, Akito then smirked, "How can you tell, you haven't enjoyed the whole experience…yet."

With that Akito approached Tohru, and took her wrist with the beads. He pulled them from her wrist, and smiled evilly at her, "Enjoy."

Tohru blinked, she didn't really catch on to what Akito meant by his words.

"What the hell?" Kyo shouted at Akito, "You can't bestow that upon, Tohru! Not even you can do-"

"Can't a god do that?" Akito said, and her glanced over at Kyo, with a cold stare, "I am god, after all."

Kyo froze in place, he hated that look, and it always made him feel like he was little kid.

"Ahh!" Tohru exclaimed, as she felt an odd sensation erupt in the pit of her stomach.

Kyo looked back at Tohru, as Hatori went to her and caught her, as she began to fall forward. Hatori guided her to the ground, and held her up right, as her breathing became heavy.

_I never felt something like this before_, Tohru realized, as the feeling in her stomach spread throughout her body.

Tohru wrapped her arms around her gut, and closed her eyes tight thinking, _oww it hurts. Hatori-san, Sohma-san…please make it stop. Kyo-kun!_

_Kyo-kun! _Tohru suddenly realized, _this is your pain, isn't it? You had to go through this every time those beads came off your wrist._

Tohru opened one eye, slightly, and looked at Kyo, and then breathed out to him, "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun."

Tohru squeezed her eyes shut once more, Kyo-kun, _if this is the pain you had to bare. I will bare it, too!_

Tohru sat on her knees, and moved her arms that were around her waist, so that she was hugging herself tightly, _I will bare this burden, so that you don't have to, Kyo-kun._

Tohru, then, started to feel her body change.

* * *

**A/N – I know, this is a really mean place to end this chapter, but I'm ending it anyways, Bwahahahahaha! Hee hee! I'm sorry! Please forgive! And review! Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Cat, and The Rat

**A/N – I know that, at the moment, this seems like a Kyo/Tohru story, but I promise you it's not. This is a Hatori/Tohru story!

* * *

**

**Fruits Basket**

**Chapter T****hree: The Cat, and The Rat**

_Recap… _

_"Ahh!" Tohru exclaimed, as she felt an odd sensation erupt in the pit of her stomach. _

_Kyo looked back at Tohru, as Hatori went to her and caught her, as she began to fall forward. Hatori guided her to the ground, and held her up right, as her breathing became heavy. _

_I never felt something like this before, Tohru realized, as the feeling in her stomach spread throughout her body. _

_Tohru wrapped her arms around her gut, and closed her eyes tight thinking, oww it hurts. Hatori-san, Sohma-san…please make it stop. Kyo-kun! _

_Kyo-kun! Tohru suddenly realized, this is your pain, isn't it? You had to go through this every time those beads came off your wrist. _

_Tohru opened one eye, slightly, and looked at Kyo, and then breathed out to him, "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun." _

_Tohru squeezed her eyes shut once more, Kyo-kun, if this is the pain you had to bare. I will bare it, too! _

_Tohru sat on her knees, and moved her arms that were around her waist, so that she was hugging herself tightly, I will bare this burden, so that you don't have to, Kyo-kun. _

_Tohru, then, started to feel her body change._

As the pain enveloped Tohru, Kyo started to pound the ground, "No, it's not fair. This has nothing to do with Tohru!"

Hatori averted his gaze from Tohru's pain stricken body, while Shigure watched in mild concern, and Yuki looked on in horror.

Tohru took a deep breath as the pain ripped through her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, as a cold feeling crept over her skin.

Tohru closed her eyes. She began to beg the spirit of the cat in her mind, _please, just take me. Take me and leave Kyo-kun alone!_ _I will take your pain!_

Suddenly, Torhu's body felt warm, and it overpowered the cold feeling that had previously gripped her in its clutches.

_Huh?_ Tohru thought as the feeling enveloped her, _what is this…feeling?_

"It feels so…" Tohru breathed out in a small faint whisper; Hatori was the only one who caught what she had actually said, "…warm."

"Warm?" Hatori wondered aloud; suddenly there was a 'poof' of smoke, "Honda-kun!"

As the smoke cleared Hatori tried to see Tohru, but being half blind made it really difficult.

"Honda-kun!" Hatori called out, he rushed forward.

The smoke cleared, and there, where Tohru had been, was an interesting character. It looked human, mainly, and it was wearing ragged remains of Tohru's skirt, and t-shirt. The creature, though, had claws, whiskers, and on the back of its hand, and feet, was orange, and brown fur. The hair of the creature was short, orange, and streaked with brown. On the side of its head, popping out through the hair, were orange cat ears. Out of the creatures butt came a long sleek orange tail that curled gracefully along the floor. Its eyes were closed, but after a moment, they opened to reveal feline eyes of orange.

"Honda-kun?" Hatori asked, looking at the creature with curiosity.

The creature stared at its hands, and the rest of its body, and then looked up at Hatori, and spoke in a frightened, small, voice, "Hatori-san? What happened to meow?"

"Honda-san?" Yuki cried out rushing forward, and then kneeling beside Tohru, "Are you alright?"

"Tohru?" Kyo wondered, looking at Tohru with wide eyes, "What happened?"

"DAMN YOU!" A loud shout rang through the room, and Akito grabbed the creature by one of its ears, "What the hell are you playing at? Why haven't you become that disgusting monster?"

"_Meow! Hiss!_" Tohru screeched in pain, .

Hatori rushed forward, for the first time not caring in full what happened, and tried to pulled Akito off of Tohru, "Let her go, Akito!"

"How? Why?" Akito yelled at Tohru, twisting her ear, and making her cry out in pain.

"Akito, stop it," Hatori said again.

Akito stopped yelling, and slowly released Tohru's ear; he then turned to Hatori and asked, "Why is she not a monster?"

"I believe," Hatori began, looking over at Tohru who was messaging her ear, "It's because she accepted the curse of the cat; she accepted it with open arms. Just like she does with everyone, and everything."

"What do you mean?" Akito shouted, "What does that matter?"

"It matters because when a person accepts a burden placed upon them," Hatori explained, "Most of the time, that burden, suddenly isn't such a burden anymore."

"Damn her!" Akito screamed, trying to grab Tohru once again.

The hair on the back of Tohru neck stood on end, and she leap away from Akito. She turned in a cat-like stance and let out a sharp hiss.

Akito, Hatori, and the rest of the Sohma family that was present stared at Tohru. She glared at Akito, who after a moment, began to move towards her.

"Akito-san," Hatori began, "I don't think you should approach her, she might-"

"SHUT UP!" Akito snapped, and he continued towards Tohru, "This…_thing_…needs to be punished. It must learn not to mess with a GOD!"

"Akito…" Hatori began again, but it was too late, Akito took one too many steps, Tohru lunged forward and bite Akito's outstretched hand.

"Argh!" Akito cried out, trying to get Tohru to let go of his hand, Tohru, though, held tight to Akito's, now, bleeding hand.

"Honda-san," Yuki whispered, "Can that really be Honda-san?"

"It is," Hatori answered, "But the curse of the cat has sensed the danger of Akito, and has taken over."

"Can we stop it?" Kyo asked Hatori.

"She has to feel safe," Hatori explained, "As long as the curse of the cat if feeling threatened it will continue to control Honda-kun."

Kyo stared at Hatori for a moment, and then turned back to look at Tohru who continued to fight with Akito.

"Honda-kun," Hatori spoke, stepping forward and taking Tohru by the shoulders, "Let him go, Honda-kun."

Tohru didn't relax her bite on Akito's hand.

"Honda-kun, let him go," Hatori repeated, "If you let him go then you can go home, away from him."

"NO SHE CAN'T!" Akito screamed; Hatori looked at him.

"Akito, she won't let go any other way," Hatori explained.

"Oh, she will," Akito, said, and he raised his hand that Tohru wasn't biting, and brought it down on Tohru's head.

"Akito, stop it!" Hatori yelled for the first time, grabbing Akito by the wrist of the hand that had struck Tohru.

"No," Akito said, and he then brought a foot up to meet Tohru stomach; Tohru let go, and collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath.

"Let me go!" Akito snapped in a dangerous voice at Hatori; Hatori obeyed, and released Akito's wrist.

"Tohru!" Kyo said, running forward.

"Leave her!" Akito ordered; Kyo stopped and looked at him, "Go away, you are not part of the zodiac so leave, now!"

Kyo stared, and Hatori, seeing that Kyo was about to talk back, spoke, "Leave, I'll make sure Honda-kun is alright. Now, go."

Kyo opened his mouth, but finally sighed, and turned away from Hatori, Akito, and Tohru, and walked away, past Shigure, and a stunned Yuki.

Yuki glanced over his shoulder as Kyo walked away, thinking, _Kyo?_

"Take her away," Akito ordered Hatori, looking down at Tohru.

Hatori looked at Akito for a moment then knelt down and picked Tohru up in his arms, "Where shall I take her?"

"I don't care, anywhere," Akito said, "As long as she stays within these walls."

"Yes, all right," Hatori, said, and he left the room.

"All of you leave, right now!" Akito ordered; Yuki and Shigure blinked, "NOW!"

Yuki and Shigure got to their feet, and left quietly, they saw Hatori down the hall to their left, and followed after him.

"Where are you going to take her, Haa-san?" Shigure asked, falling into step beside Hatori.

"My room," Hatori answered.

"Your room!" Shigure repeated, he then elbowed Hatori slightly in the ribs, "What are plans for our sweet Tohru-kun."

"…"

"Oh! Hatori are you thinking of tainting our innocent Tohru-kun's soul with your naughty doctoring skills?"

Hatori stopped, and looked at Shigure, who gave him a sly smile, "Your sick."

"Not to mention a pervert," Yuki added.

Shigure sighed, and hung his head slightly, "Your all so mean to me."

Hatori walked on, and so did Yuki. Shigure sigh once again, and then went to catch up to the Hatori, and Yuki, while calling in a singsong voice, "Wait for me you two!"

Hatori got to his bedroom door, "Yuki get the door."

"Right," Yuki said, nodding, and he slid the door open.

Hatori walked inside, followed by Yuki, and Shigure, he placed Tohru on his bed, and then sat in one of the chairs that were scattered throughout the room.

"Will she be alright, Hatori?" Yuki asked, walking over and looking down at Tohru, who had fallen asleep on the way to Hatori's room.

"She'll be fine," Hatori confirmed.

"I surprised Kyo-kun left without any fuss," Shigure pointed out.

"I was surprise, too," Yuki admitted, "That cat's…I mean…Kyo usually never left Honda-san's side when she got sick, or something of that nature."

"Perhaps, Kyo-kun is beginning to realize that just because he fights, doesn't mean he wins." Shigure said; Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"He means," Hatori spoke, "That Kyo knew that if he started fighting with Akito-san, it would take longer to get Tohru out of there, and out of danger. Plus, he probably knew that if he started to fight on Tohru behalf, that Akito would make it a hundred times worse for her."

"I'm surprised that Kyo could figure all that out on his own," Yuki said.

"So, Yuki," Shigure asked, and Yuki glanced at him, "Do you hate Tohru-kun, now?"

"Hate her?" Yuki repeated in a stunned voice, "Why would I hate her?"

"Well, you're the _rat_," Shigure explained, "And, now, Tohru-kun's, the _cat_. By nature of the zodiac curse, the cat, and the rat hate each other. So, I ask you, do you hate Tohru-kun?"

Yuki was silent, and he stared at Tohru, trying to figure out his feelings towards her, now that she was the accursed cat, "I don't know. I admit that I don't feel the same way about her as I did before, but whether I hate, or not, I'm just not sure."

"Well, I wonder what she will think of you then, Yuki-kun," Shigure wondered aloud, knowing full well that he was just pulling at Yuki's strings.

Yuki looked to the floor; _will she hate me? Will she hate me, like Kyo hates me? Wait, will Kyo still hate me now? Will Tohru adopt those feelings of hatred against the rat, and will I, in turn, begin to hate her just as much._

Hatori looked at Yuki, he could tell that Yuki was thinking over what Shigure had just said. Hatori didn't really have the heart to tell Yuki that it was highly likely that Honda-kun would hate him like Kyo did, when she wakes up, and he may just return that hate.

* * *

**A/N - Hello everybody! I really sorry for not updating, but I had school exams to study for. Now, though, school is out, so I'll be able to work on my stories almost non-stop. I add the "almost" for I do need to eat and sleep. Anyway, please continue to read and review!**


End file.
